


Pun Intended

by i_is_shark, jongchansooing



Series: Sex is Currency au™ [1]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, f(x)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Deception, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, More tags will be added as the story is updated, Slow Build, Smut, but it's cool, dark secrets, jaebum is rich, jinja argue a bit but it's funny i swear, jinyoung is kinda a dick lmao, sex is currency in this au, so is jinyoung and jongdae, youngjae is poor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_is_shark/pseuds/i_is_shark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongchansooing/pseuds/jongchansooing
Summary: Youngjae just wants to land a job and live comfortably.Jinyoung thinks Jaebum is far too lonely.Well, let's be honest, Jinyoung is only really looking out for himself. It just so happens being matchmaker for these two is how he profits.Though, he wasn't expecting Jaebum and Youngjae to benefit from this so much.





	Pun Intended

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! It's Kofa (jongchansooing) here!!  
> Just wanted to say it's been such a pleasure writing with Summer! We've been working on this for quite a while plus some other content that's under construction still, haha. This is crossposted on wattpad too!!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Hi, Shark here!!!  
> I also just wanted to add that I'm sorry in advance if this sucks because (as you know, if you've read any of my other works) this is the first time I've ever written fan fiction with a plot!!!!!  
> Also, here's the Wattpad link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/129048163-pun-intended
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!! <3

Of all the things Jaebum was expecting, Jinyoung's call was not one of them. Yes, Jinyoung and Jaebum were good friends so the call was neither unwelcomed nor alarming. Thing is, usually the younger called for business-related matters, so Jaebum was curious as to what Jinyoung had in store for him. Jaebum answered the phone to find he was right; another sales pitch.

 

A week later and here Jaebum was, sitting in his office at Jae&Dae Industries. He and his childhood friend, Jongdae, were the new CEOs of the business their fathers had started together--they had named it after the two boys, seeing as they were just infants when their fathers started it. Jongdae was most likely in a meeting. Jaebum chuckled at the thought, now sitting on the swivel chair behind his desk. The older always seemed so unreachable and extraordinarily busy as of late. Though his mind was swiftly taken off Jongdae and put onto Jinyoung as he burst right through the doors as if he owned the place. Another man shyly trailed in behind him.

 

"Ah, I'm so glad I can finally introduce you both to each other! Jaebum, meet Choi Youngjae.” Jinyoung directed his gaze to the youngest of the three of them, then back to Jaebum, "Youngjae, this is Im Jaebum." He then took a seat in one of the two seats at the front of Jaebum's desk.

 

Youngjae, after Jinyoung smiled over at him and gestured for him to sit in the other seat, complied and sat himself down. Jinyoung held Youngjae’s hand for comfort. Jaebum looked to the Youngjae and smiled politely at him since the younger looked quite anxious. Jaebum had figured Youngjae was feeling out of place; they had come from two different worlds. Jinyoung had said Youngjae was poor--and Jaebum had grown up with unimaginable wealth so.

 

Speaking of Jinyoung, he was still rambling on, most likely about the course of action they would have to take to present this to the public in such a way that it wouldn't make this look like what it is: a publicity stunt. No matter how Jinyoung would ever word it and plot it out to bait the public, Jaebum knew what this was. Jinyoung wanted to clear his reputation after recent reports of people trying to villainize him. He knows if headlines came out where he had played matchmaker for the famous Im Jaebum and not just found him anyone but allegedly found Choi Youngjae--an honest nobody who Jinyoung "took a chance on” as his assistant--for Jaebum. Then the two would seem to hit it off and fall in love; it would be a success story that would prove Jinyoung isn't as bad as the media tries to portray him.

 

"Jaebum? Were you listening?" Jinyoung groaned as Jaebum obviously wasn't and was startled when Jinyoung called his name.

 

"Uh, spaced out, sorry. Just get to the point." Jaebum rubbed his face.

 

Clearly annoyed that Jaebum hadn't listened at all, Jinyoung glared at him, "I'll give you the highlights. You. Youngjae. Marriage.”

 

_~Jeopardy Theme~_

 

**_A few months earlier:_ **

 

_Youngjae had seen a joke advertisement that Jinyoung had put up online._

_"Park Jinyoung: Life Advisor"_

 

_He clicked on the ad and contacted Jinyoung, asking for financial help. He had never been attractive enough to catch someone's eye or to get a job, so he definitely needed whatever advice this man was going to give him._

 

 _Jinyoung then proceeded to tell him that it had been just a dare to put up that ad, and that he couldn't help Youngjae. The younger was devastated. He had even "borrowed" money from some of his friends just so he could get the computer that he had found the ad on. He explained his situation, and after a few weeks of missed calls and voicemails and begging, Jinyoung gave in. He set up a meeting with his childhood friend, and boss, Im Jaebum, a man without a partner._  


_~Jeopardy Theme~_

 

**_Present time:_ **

 

Jinyoung, having Jaebum’s attention now, laid out minor details the oldest would need, “Now, as I said, Youngjae will be taking on the task of being my personal assistant since Sunyoung is leaving for a ‘family emergency’.”  


“Wait,” Jaebum interrupted, “what’s wrong with-”  
  
Jinyoung cut the other off with a groan, “Nothing is wrong, I just need her out of the way so Youngjae can come in.” Jinyoung sighed, “Then we’ll see each other for a business lunch and you and Youngjae will just seem to have love at first sight. Talk after the lunch, or at least make it look like you both are enjoying each other’s company. Then just have dates or whatever and have some of them be more public. Youngjae will stop working for me when Sunyoung comes back and by then you two will be announcing the engagement within the week she does return. I’m sure you two can figure out your ‘love story’ without me.”

 

“Wait, wait, hold up,” Jaebum said. “Why would Youngjae agree to this? It’s just going to be the media all over him about how I’m a horrible person and how I’m probably abusing him or somethi-”

 

He was cut off. “My goodness, he wouldn’t be here if he felt indifferent to the idea,” Jinyoung seemed thoroughly annoyed with Jaebum. Always did he act as if he had better places to be, “Just-” he raised his voice to show his anger and in doing so he accidentally squeezed Youngjae’s hand so tight that the younger had to yank it out of his grip, holding it to his own chest. Aware of startling--and maybe even accidentally hurting--the youngest, he looked over at Youngjae and gave him an apologetic smile. In a softer tone now, Jinyoung continued, “Just do it-- _do this._ Trust me, okay? _Please._ ”

 

Jaebum brought his hand to his face, grabbing the bridge of his nose and looking down, contemplating the idea. “Fine.”

 

Satisfied, Jinyoung smirked a little, “Good, when have I ever steered you wrong before?” The glare Jaebum gave him only made Jinyoung laugh; he was right.  
  
“When is this lunch happening?” Jaebum sighed.  
  
Jinyoung made it look as if he was really thinking about it just to further aggravate the eldest, all the while keeping an innocent look to him as if he didn’t know he was pressing the other’s buttons, “Soon enough--today’s been Youngjae’s first day as my assistant,” Jinyoung went on, changing the subject.  


Shocked, Youngjae turned to him, “Wha-”  
  
“Sunyoung ‘called in for an emergency leave’ a week and a half ago, what? Did I forget to mention we’re already starting this?” Jinyoung shrugged, “Well, today’s your first day after you sought me out looking for work.” he filled in, wanting to leave no room for error in his plan.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Jaebum said to an unnerved Youngjae, “Jinyoung has always been a conniving asshole.” he spoke bitterly but his tone lacked any sense of actually being cross with Jinyoung.

 

Jinyoung fake scoffed then, “My, words like that and one would think you’d be writing those nasty reports in the media about me.” he teased.

 

“Well, you are sneaky and a bit of a prick.” Jaebum sat back in his chair, unamused with Jinyoung’s theatrics.

 

“I’m a smart and honest, blunt if you may, man, Jaebum. So use whatever primitive insults you learned from the papers you’d like but we both know without me your little industry with Jongdae wouldn’t be as topical and wealthy as it is currently.”

 

Youngjae looked quite uncomfortable to be in between this as well as confused how two ‘close friends’ could seem so uninterested with each other and bicker so much.

 

“So _when_ is the business lunch?” Jaebum asked once again, Jinyoung had gotten sidetracked when he asked before.

 

Jinyoung looked at his watch, finding no reason to be a pain in the ass at the moment, “Fuck, the reservation is in twenty minutes! Jaebum, get Youngjae something nice to wear!”

 

With that Jinyoung was standing up, “What- he’s _your_ ‘assistant’,” Jaebum started, “Shouldn’t it be your job to get him appropriate attire and to show up with you?” but Jinyoung was already out the door. Agitated with the responsibility of making sure this all properly works out, Jaebum turned to smile apologetically at a flabbergasted Youngjae, “Don’t worry,” Jaebum mumbled, “We’ll.. We’ll figure this out.” he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I’ll take you to my house,” the older said. “Forget Jinyoung, for now at least.”

 

Youngjae nodded weakly. “L-let’s go then, Hyung,” he said softly.

 

Jaebum frowned and walked around his desk to Youngjae, “Hey..” he started in a softer tone, “I’m sorry you had to just sit through all of.. That,” he sighed, “Jinyoung may come off like he lacks empathy but truth is, he’s got a good heart,” he paused, “Though it may be deep down in there.” he tried for some humor, hoping the younger wasn’t scared from how Jinyoung and himself were talking with each other. He extended his hand out to Youngjae to help him stand up, “I’ll take good care of you, promise.” Jaebum smiled warmly at Youngjae, trying to reassure him that he was okay.

 

Youngjae giggled and took the older’s hand. “Thank you, Hyung. I’m pretty nervous…”

 

Jaebum nodded, “Yeah?” he squeezed the younger’s hand gently, unsure of how to ease the other’s troubled mind but wanting to be here for him nonetheless.

 

“Yeah…” Youngjae said, squeezing Jaebum’s hand back and smiling up at his handsome face.

 

He was smiling back at Youngjae, feeling a little flustered as he did so. Youngjae just had something about him that made Jaebum feel light. Maybe Jaebum could just sense that Youngjae is just a sweet guy who would be important to him for a long time, even if Jaebum didn’t know it yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget to leave kudos and comments!!


End file.
